


只凝视着你

by SherryStan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryStan/pseuds/SherryStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>·the late late show衍伸<br/>·篮球社AU<br/>·Louis略痴汉</p>
            </blockquote>





	只凝视着你

       

       储物柜里堆得满满的，一时找不到钥匙。Louis对Stan说了句“等会”，用右肩和脖子夹住手机，想把挡住视线的课本移开，左肩的背包却突然下滑，连带手里的东西洒了一地。他暗自骂了一句fuck，没理Stan的疑问挂断了通话，艰难地蹲下捡拾。

        这时有人从走廊另一端走来，捡起滚到脚边的钢笔递给他。Louis维持着蹲在地上的姿势抬起头，首先进入视野的是一双线条流畅的小腿，修长笔直，覆着一层薄薄的浅色绒毛；继续往上是肌肉紧致的大腿，让他想顺着短裤下半遮半露的鱼类纹身一路舔吻上去——  
        “……”  
       对面的人微微弯着腰，脸上露出疑惑的神色，Louis从跑偏的思绪里回过神，扶着储物柜站起来，直视那双湖水般的绿眼睛。  
       “抱歉，你刚才说什么？”  
       “你一直盯着我的球衣看，是因为喜欢篮球吗？”  
       天啊他的声音。  
       那把低沉醇厚的声线任何听力正常的人都无法拒绝。何况他还穿着红色的衬得肤色格外白皙的杀千刀的篮球队小短裤。  
       Louis用尽全部自制力将视线保持在眼前这个人形荷尔蒙的腰部以上，默默把填好的足球社入社申请藏到了身后。  
       然后点了点头。

       篮球社第一次练习Louis就迟到了，他想悄悄绕过人群去换衣服，却停在了球场边。那个害Louis临时改变主意并听了一整天Stan抱怨的罪魁祸首，此时正背对着他，和其他队员一样进行传接球练习。  
       今天他没有梳起头发，而是任由深棕色的卷发散在肩上，偶尔他侧过身，Louis可以看到他额头上束着一条白色的发带，防止长发落到前面遮住眼睛。  
       夺走Louis注意力的自然不只这些，那条万恶的红色短裤随着卷发男孩跑动跳跃，紧紧地包覆着大腿和臀部，勾勒出迷人的轮廓。明明没做什么激烈运动，Louis却觉得口干舌燥，裤子也变得有点紧。  
       “小心！”  
       Louis这才发现自己又一次盯着同性的身体看出神了，他被卷发男孩抓着胳膊带到一边，避免被篮球砸到。  
       “Louis Tomlinson？我记得你。”  
       Louis舔着嘴唇，习惯性地牵了牵衣角，和让他起生理反应的对象近距离接触已经足够尴尬了，而卷发男孩掀起球衣下摆擦汗时露出的腹肌线条显然于事无补，只会让情况恶化。  
       “对，你看到我的申请表了？我还不知道你的名字……”  
       “Harry Styles, 叫我Harry 。跟我来，更衣室在这边。”  
       Louis可以发誓，如果不是Harry笑起来脸颊上出现的酒窝太过甜蜜，他不会被迷得头晕目眩，忽略了Harry没有带路的必要。

       一进更衣室Louis就被Harry推在门上，背包落在脚边，他睁大眼睛，感到Harry的右手摸到两腿之间。  
       “嘿！”他伸手阻止Harry的进一步行动，自己都分不清自己声音里是鼓励还是推拒的成分更多。  
       Harry“噗”地一声笑出来——即使在这样的处境下Louis仍然觉得他该死的可爱——  
       “你当真以为我没发现有人总盯着我的大腿看？”  
       他低下头看着Louis裤裆鼓起的部分，又抬眼直视Louis，笑容更加肆意张扬。Louis放弃了和理性作斗争，移开手，环住Harry的肩膀，两腿分开了一点，方便Harry的动作。  
       Harry拉开牛仔裤拉链，手指故意隔着内裤在凸起的形状上流连，直到Louis急切地挺了挺腰，才一手把裤子连同内裤拉到膝盖，一手将Louis的炙热整个包裹。Louis不禁抓住了Harry脑后的长发，和Harry同时呻吟出声。  
       “你喜欢这样？喜欢被拉扯头发？”Louis坏笑着把头埋进Harry的颈窝，轻咬他的耳垂。  
       “对，没错，我还喜欢这样。”Harry收紧放在Louis臀部的左手，轻轻挤压，加快了右手撸动的频率。“吻我，你这笨蛋。”  
       Louis呻吟着抬起头，凑近去吸吮Harry的下唇，Harry很快张开嘴，他们的舌头下流地搅动在一起。  
       哦他的舌头。  
       他的舌头可能是唯一比他的红色短裤更为罪恶的存在。Louis不知羞耻地迷失在这个吻里。

       “你有……”  
       “在我包里。”  
       Harry在Louis嘴角落下一吻，暂时分开他们紧密贴合的身体，脱去全身衣物，在Louis的背包里翻找了一会，半是惊讶半是调笑地问：“你随身带着润滑剂却不带套子？”  
       Louis脸红了，抢过那个粉色的小瓶子，让Harry撑着墙背对自己，将粘腻的液体涂抹在Harry大腿内侧，时轻时重地揉捏着。  
       “那现在就让我告诉你，除了盯着看，我还想对你完美的腿做些什么。”  
       Louis俯下身，在Harry背上时而舔吻时而吮吸，将炙热插进Harry紧紧并拢的双腿间，缓缓地抽送起来。随着速度加快，Harry握住自己的炙热前后撸弄，他在情动时更加低沉的嗓音让Louis抽插的频率越发失去控制，Harry放开手，向后抓住Louis的大腿稳住他们，前液和润滑剂顺着他的大腿往下流，这绝对是Louis见过的最火辣的景象了。  
       更衣室里温度升到了临界点，充满了他们沉重的喘息声。Louis没有坚持多久就射在Harry腿间，他咬在Harry背上，才忍住没有发出会引人注意的叫喊。  
       稍微冷静下来，他看着Harry大腿内侧剧烈摩擦导致的红印和白浊体液，还有背上的齿痕，抱歉地说“你想我用手还是……”  
       Harry喘着气，转过身在长凳上坐下，两手撑在身后，张开腿，没能得到释放的炙热渗着前液。Louis心领神会，跪在他腿间，含住他的炙热，用手揉弄着容纳不了的部分。他第一次做这个，以为会觉得恶心，但舌头上沉甸甸的重量意外地并不让他排斥，Harry紧闭着眼睛大声呻吟的样子甚至让他愿意含得更加深入，更加卖力地舔弄。  
       “看看你，这么饥渴，我就知道你想要这个。上次在历史课时……”  
       Harry的高潮来得很快，来不及完全抽出来便射了，Louis猝不及防被呛住，一边咳一边擦拭溅在脸上的体液。Harry拉他起来，安抚地拍着他的背，在粗喘的间隙里小声地说对不起。

       等呼吸渐渐平缓，Louis换上运动服，问Harry历史课是什么意思。  
       “历史课我看见你在外面吸烟，正对着我，”Harry从地上捡起队服套上，凑过来亲Louis的脸颊，“吸了一大口，脸颊都凹进去……顺便一提，我觉得那时你留胡子的样子也很性感。”  
       “什么？今天是我第二次看到你。”  
       当Harry意识到Louis并非羞于承认，第一次语塞，呆呆地不知道作何回应。  
       Louis大笑出声，揽住面前有些懊恼的卷发男孩，投入另一次潮湿的亲吻里。  
       至少他现在知道了，自己并不是唯一凝视着对方的人。

——END——


End file.
